Changing history
by Klaroline Mikaelson
Summary: Hope Mikaelson travels back to 2012 and tries to change her parentage. And everyone from the future is trying to find out what year Hope traveled to so the can chase after her.
1. Klaus meet Hope

**I'm back with a new story it's time travel story. And it's also not Hayley friendly. So if your a fan of Hayley I'm sorry this is not the story for you.**

 **Thank you for everyone who has favorited, followed and reviewed my stories.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries or the originals.**

 **Xxx**

 **Mikaelson mansion Mystic falls 2012:**

Klaus pushes Hayley on a table and gets on top of her they're kissing when Klaus hears a thud coming from inside the mansion. Klaus stops kissing Hayley she was nothing but a distraction for him he stands up and looking around Hayley is looking at him " Why did you stop?"

Klaus just ignores her and leaves the room looks around the mansion and he goes up the stairs and there's a brown haired teenage girl wearing black shorts and a blue tank top with black sequins saying love pink 86 on the front and flip flops looking around. Klaus vamps over to her " Who are you and what are you doing in my house?"

The teenager looks up and smiles at him " Dad."

Klaus is confused just a couple minutes ago he was about to have sleep with Hayley trying to not think about Caroline then he heard something and found this teenager calling him dad "I'm not your dad."

" Yes you are but first tell me am I too late have you had slept with Hayley yet?"

Klaus is confused " I was in the middle of kissing Hayley but who are you?"

" Let's sit down and I will explain everything before the family comes after me."

Klaus doesn't know what is going on " The family?"

"Yes now where can we sit so I can explain."

 **Xxx**

Klaus takes her to the kitchen he gets a blood bag for himself when the girl looks over " Can I have one too?"

Klaus grabs another bag and microwaves it " Speak."

The girl is used to her dad being impatient " So you have always been impatient?"

Klaus growls and Hands the cup of blood to the teenager "Speak now or I'm kicking you out."

The girl puts her hands up in surrender " My name is Hope Mikaelson I am the daughter of Niklaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall. What I interrupted was you and my birth mom making me. You see Hayley is my birth mom but she's not the person I call mom or the person who raised me. I was looking through the new grimoire my aunt Davina gave me and I tried to do this spell and I ended up here I quickly realized that I time traveled because I am from five hundred years in the future."

Klaus is trying to take it all in "Prove to me that your my daughter, Who do you call mom? Vampires can't procreate and if your a witch why are you drinking blood and who is Davina?"

Hope knows this is a lot for her dad to take in "When you were a little boy there was a thunderstorm and Rebekah couldn't sleep and you gave her a wooden solider on a horse and you craved it for Mikael and when you gave it to Rebekah you told her now you can be a brave solider to. It's beautiful and well crafted I know this because it's in my room. The person I call mom my real mom the person who raised me is Caroline Forbes. Your right vampires can't procreate but werewolves can and both you and Hayley are werewolves also you know how when people have kids they pass on genes I am a vampire, werewolf and a witch a tribrid and Davina is my aunt she married my uncle Kol."

Klaus never told anyone that story only Rebekah and him know that she really is his daughter, He is surprised that Caroline is Hope's mom and that Kol is alive he saw Kol die a couple weeks ago. " A tribrid, your my daughter and Caroline is your mom. Why are you here and I saw Kol die he can't have a wife."

Hope knows her dad is surprised she has heard of how her mom and dad meet and their relationship here." I'm half vampire from you, half werewolf from both you and Hayley, and half witch from my grandmother Esther. You and Caroline are my parents. Esther brought Kol and Finn and herself back but things happened and all three died and then Kol came back and Finn lives in a necklace. Dad Kol will come back also I know you think he hates you but he doesn't and I'm here to make some changes to our history."

Klaus looks at Hope and can see parts of him in her like her eyes but can also see how she sitting is very proper he can see Elijah taught her how to be proper and can see Rebekah must of taken her shopping and can see that she has a light about her and it reminds him of Caroline. " What changes?"

Hope knows what she wants to do is impossible but her family will be happier. " I want to make Caroline my birth mom she is already my mom but I want her to be her to my birth mom so Hayley is not in our lives anymore. Hayley doesn't get along with anyone in my family and keeps hitting on uncle Elijah even through he is married and so is she."

This is just to much for Klaus " Who did Elijah marry and who would marry Hayley?"

" You will find out when they come after me but Hayley married some werewolf who lives in the bayou his name was Jackson he died a long time ago and ever since his death Hayley has been trying to get uncle Elijah to sleep with her she has failed everytime uncle Elijah's wife and mom almost tired to kill her once uncle Elijah and you had to pull them off Hayley."

Klaus needs Elijah and Rebekah he can't process this all on his own. "You said your family is coming here?"

Hope nods " My dad you, my mom Caroline, probably my uncle Elijah and his wife, my uncle Kol and his wife, my aunt Rebekah and her husband and aunt Freya and her husband."

Klaus is still sad about Kol he died a couple weeks ago and he doesn't know a Freya.

 **Xxx**

Hayley comes out of the dinning room she heard Klaus and she wants him to focus on her "Are you coming back and who is this?"

Klaus looks between Hayley and Hope besides the same hair color he doesn't see any similar qualities between the two " This is..."

Hope gets up "Charlotte nice to meet you."

Hayley just looks at the girl with disgust she thought she was going to take another thing from Caroline but this girl had to show up. " Nice to meet you Charlotte but Klaus and I were in the middle of something so if you could leave that would be great."

Hope looks towards her father. Klaus gets up " Hayley it's time for you to leave."

Hayley looks between Hope and Klaus "But I can't you said you would protect me Katherine is after me and Damon wants me and we were going to have sex really your choosing her over me or is this because you don't want to ruin your relationship with Caroline because she hates me and if she found out she would hate you too."

Klaus pins Hayley to the wall by her throat " First I don't care if you die or not. Second yes I'm choosing her over you. Third you know nothing of my relationship with Caroline so keep your mouth shut."

Klaus drops Hayley. Hayley runs out scared.

 **Xxx**

Klaus turns to Hope " Your not scared."

Hope goes over her dad " I have seen you do a lot worse nothing you do scares me your my dad and I love you. You right now in this time period you are not my dad but I still love you."

" I can't believe you still love me after everything I have done."

" Well I do and so does mom so come on I know one of the things that will make you feel better."

Klaus raises his eyebrows Hope smiles and shakes her head " We're not going to kill anyone that's a you and uncle Kol thing. Now I have never been in his house before but from what I know you love bourbon so let's get you a drink."

Klaus is shocked at just how well Hope knows him and that Kol is alive where she's from "So Elijah is married, Kol is alive and married. Caroline and I raised you so are Caroline and I married? Rebekah is married which poor guy did she marry, and you mentioned aunt Freya who is Freya?"

Hope handing her dad a glass of bourbon and pouring one for herself " You and mom have been married for almost five hundred years and aunt Freya well I will just let Freya tell her story."

 **Xxx**

 **The Mikaelson mansion New Orleans 2515:**

Caroline goes into her daughter Hopes room to say goodnight and Hope is not in her room and she's not downstairs there's an open grimoire in the bed. Caroline vamps to her husbands studio " Nik we have a problem."

Klaus puts down the paintbrush and sees the worry on his wife's face" What's wrong my love?"

" Hope is gone."

Klaus loves his daughter so much they have not had anyone after them for decades and he is ferrous that even the thought of one of his enemies has her " What do mean gone she said she was in her room."

Caroline is worried for her daughter. Caroline is not Hopes birth mom but that doesn't change how much Caroline loves Hope. " I know but I just went in there to say goodnight and she wasn't in there and she's not downstairs."

Klaus vamps to Hope's room and sees its empty he goes to the stairs and yells downstairs concern laced in his voice "HOPE!"

Elijah, Katherine and Nadia come out of the living room, Kol and Davina come out of their room, Rebekah and Stefan are coming through the front door they went out to eat, Enzo comes out of the kitchen eating some popcorn. Elijah looks up "Niklaus, Hope is in her room."

Klaus looks down at his older brother he is worried about his daughter "No she is not its empty call Freya we need her and Davina to do a locator spell."

 **Xxx**

Freya comes through the the front door with her husband Lucien Castle behind her " What's wrong over the phone Rebekah seemed panicked."

Enzo in the doorway of the kitchen " Hope's missing."

 **Xxx**

Freya and Davina are looking around Hope's room and can sense magic. Davina sees the grimoire she gave Hope for her birthday that year open on the bed she goes over and looks at the spell "Freya come here."

Freya comes over to the bed and looks at the grimoire " A time traveling spell."

 **Xxx**

Everyone enters the room Elijah is trying to keep everyone calm in this crisis " What did you find who took Hope?"

Davina looks up "Nobody took Hope but you can sense magic was done in here what I think happened is Hope was reading the grimoire I gave her and she tried to do a spell and it turned out to be a time traveling spell."

Caroline and Klaus freak out "A time traveling spell."

Katherine speaks up because Klaus and Caroline are freaking out "So how do we find Hope?"

Freya and Davina look at each other " We don't know."

Klaus is angry his daughter is gone and his sister and sister in law don't know how to find her. "Well you better figure it out because if you don't Hope is not going to be the only missing family member."

 **Xxx**

Freya and Davina are spread out in the living room with every grimoire they own around them looking for something about time travel, how to contact people, how to get people back and how to go where they are. Davina puts down the grimoire she was looking at down and yells "KOL."

Kol vamps to the living room " Yes my darling."

Davina is in red plaid sleep shorts and a grey tank top with her hair in a pony tail "Do you know anything about time travel."

" Unfortunately no but I will help you two look."

Kol gives Davina a kiss on the forehead and picks up a grimoire from the pile.

 **Xxx**

Meanwhile Katherine and Nadia are trying to calm Caroline down. While Rebekah and Elijah are trying to calm Klaus with no success. Caroline looks at her friends " Hope is probably somewhere right now scared and alone."

Katherine and Nadia pull their best friend in for a three person hug " Hey Hope is smart and brave and a Mikaelson she will be fine when and where ever she is."

 **Xxx**

Downstairs Davina is looking through grimoires and a conversation she had with Hope a few days ago popes into her head.

 **Flashback a couple of days ago:**

Davina is in the room she shares with Kol room getting ready for her meeting with the nine Covens of New Orleans Davina is regent. Davina is putting her black heels on when Hope comes in "Aunt Davina can I ask you a magic question?"

Davina turns around "Of course what is it?"

Hope is sitting on Davina and Kol's bed looks down "Hypothetically if one wanted to change something that happened in the past how would one do that?"

Davina goes over to her niece " Well hypothetically you would have to go to the exact point in time and change it but it's not possible to time travel why are you asking?"

" No reason I was just wondering."

Hope leaves and Davina thinks nothing of it and goes to her witch meeting.

 **Xxx**

 **Present:**

" OH MY GOD."

Davina says loudly realizing something. Kol and Freya look at her. Klaus, Caroline, Katherine, Elijah, Nadia, Rebekah, Stefan, Enzo and Lucien all vamp to the living room. "Davina did you find something?"

" I know why Hope time traveled."

Caroline and Klaus are worried about their daughter " Davina spit it out or Kol is going to have to look for a new wife."

Kol pulls Davina closer to him " Davina is trying to help find Hope no threatening her."

Caroline puts her arm on her husband " We're sorry we're just worried about Hope you know how Nik gets. Davina why did Hope time travel?"

Davina takes a breath "A couple days ago I was getting ready for my meeting with the other covens and Hope came into our room and asked me at the time I thought was a hypothetical question she asked me if it was possible to go back in time and change something I told her that you would need to go to the exact moment and change it but it was impossible."

 **Xxx**

Elijah who has an hand on Katherine's back " So Hope went into our past and changed something."

Freya remembers hope asking her the same thing " Hope come came to our penthouse the other day and asked me the same thing I told her it was impossible."

Rebekah is standing next to her husband Stefan she loves her niece " Why would Hope go into our past?"

Caroline remembers Hope asking her questions about if she could of would she have gotten pregnant with Hope instead of Hayley. " I know why."

Everyone turns to Caroline.

" Hope kept asking me questions like if I could would I have gotten pregnant with her instead of Hayley. I think Hope went back in time to change her birth mom but I meet you after I became a vampire."

Klaus turns to Freya and Davina " We need to find that spell and you need to send Caroline and I back."


	2. 2012 Mystic Falls

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed, Favorited, and followed this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries and the originals.**

 **Xxx**

 **Mystic falls 2012:**

Klaus wakes up and walks downstairs in a pair of sweatpants thinking that it was just a dream that a woman from the future claiming to be his daughter time traveled here. He is cooking pancakes when Hope comes in the kitchen in what she had on yesterday shorts and a blue with black sequin Victoria secret tank top "Morning dad your making pancakes I love your pancakes it just like being at home you cooking in your sweats except mom isn't here and uncle Elijah is not sitting at the table reading the paper and uncle Kol is not still sleeping and aunt Bekah isn't complaining that she has nothing to wear."

Klaus looks at the young woman in his kitchen and realizes that it wasn't a dream this is his daughter from the future and that she rambles just like Caroline does." Hope."

Hope looks up at him "Yea dad."

Klaus will never get used to someone calling him dad " You were rambling i see you picked that up from Caroline."

" Sorry."

" I'm used to it."

Hope grabs a pancake from the plate " Oh yeah I forgot by this time you had been flirting with mom for almost two years don't give up she will admit her feeling for you."

Klaus smiles there's hope in his relationship with Caroline she will accept her feeling for him. " Hope you said this is just like home where is your home?"

Hope breaks off a piece of pancake " The French quarter of New Orleans."

Klaus hasn't been to New Orleans in a hundred years "We live in New Orleans."

" Ive lived there my whole life well the first few months I was living with aunt Rebekah but then we had to move. Then was living in a safe house with uncle Elijah but he blew the house up to save me. If I have my history right you move there in a couple weeks and find out Hayley is pregnant with me."

Klaus brings the plate of pancakes over to the table Hope joins him. Klaus sees something he didn't notice yesterday Hope has a diamond necklace on with the word Hope in diamonds. " That's pretty who gave that to you?"

Hope touches her necklace and smiles.

 **Flashback New Orleans 2033:**

It's Hope's eighteenth birthday her vampire genes have fully kicked in and she has stopped aging she is in the family room with her family mom:Caroline, dad:klaus, uncle Elijah, aunt Katherine, cousin Nadia, aunt Rebekah, uncle Stefan, uncle Kol, aunt Davina, aunt Freya, uncle Lucien and uncle Enzo. She is opening presents and she gets to her dads present and opens it and it's a black jewelry box she opens it and is amazed it's a diamond necklace with her name she hugs her dad " Thanks dad."

Klaus loves his daughter very much she is his hope and his wife is his light " Your welcome my littlest wolf."

Hope loves her dad so much she hands him the necklace and Klaus puts it on her she never takes it off.

 **Present Mikaelson mansion 2012:**

" You did you gave it to me for my eighteenth birthday In 2033. I never take the necklace off."

Klaus is shocked at how this girl loves him so much "So you and I are close, am I a good dad?"

Hope is not suppose to know about Mikael but she overheard aunt Freya talking about him. "You are the best dad ever. You protected me when your aunt was trying to use my power for herself, You saved me when Hayley tried to take me away from you and mom, You sent me away to live with aunt Bekah for my safety, You destroyed anyone who would harm me. You are very protective of me and still kill anyone who tries to harm me even though I'm five hundred years old. You call me your littlest wolf and my little princess. You once said that me and mom are the two most important people in your life and you and I are very close I love you dad."

Klaus hugs Hope he has only known her for a day but already loves her.

 **Xxx**

 **The** **Mikaelson** **mansion** **New** **Orleans** **2515:**

They all have been up all night Freya and Davina working on a time traveling spell so that when Klaus and Caroline go through they end up with Hope and they have to figure out when Hope Is. Caroline knows this is probably a stupid question but she has to try something she is worried about her daughter." Davina if Hope has her phone would it work?"

Davina looks up from her grimoire "I don't know but it's worth a shot."

Caroline pulls her phone out of the back pocket of her shorts " Here goes nothing."

"And now we wait."

 **Xxx**

 **Mikaelson mansion 2012:**

After breakfast Hope looks down at her outfit she wore yesterday. "Dad did aunt Bekah leave any clothes here or do you have any clothes I can borrow and shampoo I need a shower."

Klaus takes Hope upstairs to the room she spent the night in Rebekah's old room he goes over to the closet and looks there are a few outfits Rebekah left behind. The first one he sees he doesn't want his daughter wearing a tube top the next one is Rebekah's red homecoming dress bad memories with that one. The next one will have to do because it's the only one left its what he bought her after she got undaggered in Chicago. He hands Hope a white tank top with gold foil design on top half of the tank top and black shorts. Hope smiles " Thanks do you have shampoo or body wash?"

Klaus vamps to the closet in the hall and vamps back to hope and hands them to her Rebekah left them.

Hope showers in Rebekah's bathroom and dries her deep blonde almost brown hair and puts on Rebekah's clothes. Force of habit She looks at her phone while she is walking down the stairs she can't believe she has a text from her mom." Oh my god."

Klaus comes up behind her" What's wrong?"

Hope is startled by her fathers voice and jumps before she can fall down the stairs Klaus grabs her "Sorry for startling you."

Hope takes a breath " It's ok the text I just got already had me startled. "

" A text you don't know anyone in this time."

Hope shows him her phone and it's from Caroline "What year are you in and are you ok."

 **Xxx**

Klaus phone starts to ring and they both jump " Maybe we should get off the stairs before one of us breaks a bone."

"See already acting like a parent."

Klaus answers the phone and it's Stefan "Klaus come over to the boarding house it's Silas I think he's in Mystic Falls."

Klaus looks over at Hope who is texting her mom "Ripper I would love to help but I'm busy."

Stefan needs help Damon left and took Elena with him and Caroline is cleaning Elena's party " Caroline is here and will be helping."

Hope hears her uncle Stefan trying to convince her dad to help him she laughs. Stefan hears Hope laugh while entering the room Caroline is cleaning " Is there a girl at your mansion?"

Caroline looks up and doesn't know why but she is jealous of this girl. Klaus looks over at Hope who has a hand over her mouth. "Stefan I appreciate the motivation to help I really do but like I said I'm busy hold on."

Klaus puts his hand over the speaker " Hope do you know anything about Silas?"

" No you, mom and especially uncle Kol and aunt Rebekah never talked about it. All I know is that he stabbed you and made you think you were dying and that mom brought you back and that Silas did the same thing to her but made her think it was you and then he made mom cut herself and aunt Bekah slapped her and brought her out of it."

Klaus looks confused "None of that has happened."

Hope looks down ashamed " Sorry I just have all this information and sometimes it just comes out but if you need to help mom and Stefan go."

" You know Stefan?"

Hope looks like she reveled a secret "He's moms best friend and your ripper."

Klaus doesn't think it's a good idea to leave her here by herself she's new to this time and has never been to this town " I'm not leaving you here by yourself."

" There you go again being a parent it was always in you."

Klaus sighs " You sound like Elijah."

Hope laughs " Well he is my uncle."

Klaus returns to Stefan "I'm busy."

Caroline heard Stefan say there was a girl at Klaus mansion she is jealous "I'll be back."

Stefan has a pretty good idea where his best friend is going.

 **Xxx**

Klaus gets off the phone "So what did you tell your mom?"

" How does this sound Mystic Falls 2012 and I'm fine I'm with dad."

Klaus nods Hope sends the text.

 **Xxx**

 **The mikaelson mansion New Orleans 2515:**

Everyone is in the living room waiting to see if Hope will text back. Davina, Freya and Kol are looking at grimoires. Klaus and Caroline are sitting on the couch Caroline phone rings and it startles everyone. Caroline fumbles to read the text " She's in Mystic Falls 2012 she says she's fine she's with her dad."

Caroline and Klaus look at each other. Rebekah looks over at Stefan, Katherine sitting next to Elijah " Why would Hope time travel to Mystic Falls 2012. "

They all remember 2012 for most of them it wasn't a good year. Kol sitting between his wife and older sister " Do you think she is before or after I was murdered the first time?"

Davina doesn't like reminders that Kol has died twice. Klaus looks over at his younger brother " With all the information we have I think it's after you were murdered the first time?"

Caroline needs to do something goes into her notes on her phone " So what do you we know already?"

" Hope is in 2012."

" We think it's after Kol was murdered the first time."

" Silas was loose in 2012."

" Hope was conceived in 2012."

Everyone looks at Kol" What just because I was on the other side didn't mean I didn't watch over you guys."

Klaus just shrugs " Anyone else."

Davina rubs Kol's arm. Katherine looks over at her best friend " We were all looking for the cure."

Caroline looks down at her note " Ok so going on what we know hope is in 2012 before Klaus and Hayley had sex and after Kol was murdered Silas is on the loose and the hot potato of who has the cure is going on."

They all nod Klaus looks over at his brother, sister and sister in law " Freya, Davina we need that spell."

 **Xxx**

 **Mikaelson mansion 2012:**

Klaus enters his living room with two glasses of blood hands one to Hope " Anything Yet?"

Hope looks up and takes her glass and shakes her head no. Klaus sits next to her. Hope leans in to him " Thanks for everything you have done for me. You could of not believed me and kicked me out but you believed my crazy story and let me stay here."

Klaus puts his arm around Hope " Well when I first saw you I was going to kick you out but after I got proof that you are telling the truth I started to believe you."

 **Xxx**

" Klaus, Klaus, Klaus."

Caroline walks in to the living room and sees a dark blonde teenager with Klaus's features " Who is that?"

Hope can't believe she is seeing her mom " Mom."

Caroline looks surprised " Excuse me."

Klaus looks between the two girls and sees more of Caroline in Hope them Hayley " Hope why don't you wait in the kitchen."

Hope nods and takes her glass and goes to the kitchen Caroline watches Hope leave then turns back " Who is that and why did she call me mom?"

Klaus likes seeing Caroline and Hope and Caroline seems jealous " Love believe me you would not believe me if I told you and it seems like your jealous."

" I'm a vampire talking to a hybrid Who loves me and right now a two thousand vampire runs around and can take the face of anyone so whatever story you tell me can't be more crazier than our lives and I'm not jealous."

Klaus pours himself another drink and pours Caroline one too and hands it to her " Fine that is Hope she is from the future."

Caroline is not expecting that " What that doesn't explain why she called me mom."

Before Klaus can answer her they hear a loud thud from upstairs and Hope runs in " Dad did you hear that. "

Klaus turns to Caroline "If you want proof follow me."

 **Xxx**

Hope runs up the stairs and her whole family is on the floor on top of each other she helps her mom and dad up and aunts and uncles up " Mom, dad."

Hope hugs her mom and dad. Caroline and klaus are so happy their reunited with their daughter " Hope you had us so worried."

" I'm sorry mom."

Caroline kisses her daughter on the forehead "All that matters now is that your safe."

" Are you ok my littlest wolf."

Hope loves her dads nickname for her " I'm awesome now."

Hope hugs her aunt Rebekah and uncle Stefan who both kiss her, Elijah and Katherine hug and kiss her. She next moves to her uncle Kol and aunt Davina " I'm sorry aunt Davina I didn't tell you I was doing magic."

Davina loves her niece and hugs her " It's ok Hope like your mom said your safe and in one piece."

Hope hugs her aunt Freya and uncle Lucien and cousin Nadia and uncle Enzo.

Caroline looks around at her family " We made it and we're all in one piece good job Davina and Freya."

Kol and Lucien kiss their witches on the cheek.

 **Xxx**

Klaus and Caroline from 2012 comes up the stairs they're both shocked standing in front of them is them. Klaus is shocked that Kol is alive and is mad Katerina is there and Lucien who he hasn't seen in a long time he doesn't know the witches.

Caroline is shocked she sees herself with the original family and she is wearing all these diamonds and a big wedding ring and clothes she has never seen before. Also she's with Katherine and Kol and she knows Kol died a couple weeks ago she was the one who covered the body and scrub the burn mark off the floor and her best friend Stefan she doesn't know the other people. " What is going on?"

Caroline from the future looks over to herself " I'm only explaining this once so gather everyone who needs to be here so call Rebekah, Elijah, Katherine and Stefan."

Klaus from the past just stands there it's one thing for a girl to appear in your mansion saying she's your daughter but it's another thing to see yourself five hundred years in the future. Hope is next to her parents " Past dad."

Klaus shakes his head " Ya."

"My mom said call Elijah, Katherine, Rebekah and Stefan from this time."

Klaus still can't believe this is happening " Oh yeah."

 **Xxx**

Caroline from the past is standing next to Klaus and this is too much for her she faints Klaus from the past catches her.

Kol jokes " Who knew Caroline was a fainter."

Caroline looks over at her brother in law " Bekah your closer will you."

Rebekah nods and hits Kol in the head. Kol rubs the back of his head. " I think that one had supernatural strength with it."

Rebekah rolls her eyes " Kol in this time I'm fighting my feelings for Nik and with Tyler who I now know cheated on me. I hate Katherine and I'm not friends with Rebekah and your dead so when you see yourself with the so called enemy and his family and the guy you thought was dead is alive anyone would faint."

Kol still joking " Or I'm just to handsome you couldn't take it."

Caroline rolls her eyes " Yeah that's it."

 **Xxx**

Klaus from the past has been holding the unconscious Caroline " I'm going to to put you/her on the couch do you want to come downstairs?"

The future them nod and they all go into the living room. Klaus lays her on the couch.

Future Caroline is next to her husband and daughter she watches their past selfs how after Klaus laid her on the couch he moved a piece of hair off her face. Caroline smiles and kisses Klaus cheek he looks down " What's was that for?"

" For not noticing what was right in front of me earlier than I did."

Klaus smiles down at her and pecks her on the lips." I was expecting you too take longer then you did."

Klaus from the past watches them Kol leans over next to him " You will get used to this they are always like this have been since she came to New Orleans five hundred years ago"

" I want some answers now like how have I not killed Katerina yet why is she married to Elijah? Why Lucien here? and who are they?" He points to Freya, Davina, Nadia and Enzo.

Elijah steps in front of Katherine and Nadia. " Niklaus you will not hurt Katerina the reason why she is here is because like everyone else she loves Hope and this is Nadia Katerina's daughter from when she was human. This is our long lost sister Freya. This is Caroline's friend Enzo he has become a family friend. This is Davina she resurrected Kol and his is wife. Lucien is here because he is married to Freya they fell in love when he came to New Orleans."

 **Xxx**

Past Klaus is overwhelmed he excuses himself to call the others he starts with Elijah who is in Pennsylvania with Katherine " Hello Niklaus."

" Elijah I need you to come home is Rebekah with you?"

Elijah can hear the uneasiness in his brothers voice " Niklaus what's wrong?"

Klaus looks out of the study door to the others " You wouldn't believe me if I told you, you need to see this for yourself."

Elijah was talking with Katherine before Klaus called " Niklaus if this is a trick so help me I will leave and never come back."

Klaus shakes his head typical he has a real problem and his big brother doesn't believe him." Elijah is there anyone with you?"

Elijah looks at Katherine who can not only hear the conversation with her vamp hearing but Elijah has now put the phone on speaker phone." No."

" Elijah I know that Katerina is there and I can't believe I'm going to say this but I need you to bring her back here."

Both Katherine and Elijah get confused looks on their faces " Excuse me."

Klaus sighs he really doesn't want to say this. "I need you to come to Mystic Falls and bring Katerina I won't hurt her what I need to show you involves her."

Elijah heading to his and Katherine's bedroom to get their suitcases " You mean it Katerina isn't going to get hurt"

Klaus sighs he wants this conversation over with. " Yes I won't hurt her just get here do you know where our sister is?"

" No I haven't seen or heard from her in months last time I heard from her she was moving in to a mansion of her own and looking for the cure."

Klaus goes over to the drink table he needs a drink badly.

 **Xxx**

Klaus gets another drink and goes back to the living room. " Is she up yet?"

Future Caroline looks over at him " No do you think It would be possible if we could leave for a little bit?"

" If you go out everyone is going to think your you from the this year and Kol is supposed to be dead everyone including myself hate Katerina and nobody knows Freya, Hope, Davina, Nadia, Lucien, or Enzo and where would you go?"

Future Caroline takes a breath "To see my mother it's going to be hard to see her again."

Future Klaus puts his hand on Caroline's shoulder and rubs her shoulder " It will be ok my love if you want I can go with you or one of us can go to give you moral support I know how hard it was the first time."

Caroline smiles and kisses him " Thank you I love you."

" I love you too."

Hope never met her any of her grandparents her grandma on her dads side wanted her dead. Her step grandfather wanted her dad dead and her grandma on her moms side died before Caroline was in her life " Can I go too."

" Maybe it all depends on what past Klaus says."

Past Klaus takes another drink he's going to need a new bottle. " Your only going to the police station and it's only the three of you."

Klaus, Caroline and Hope nod she's excited she used to hear stories about her grandma on her moms side.

 **Xxx**

Past Klaus asks Rebekah if she knows where her past self is." I think I was on the way to Pennsylvania with no humanity Elena."

Klaus calls Rebekah, Rebekah is in the passengers side of Damon's car " Hello Nik."

" Rebekah I need you to come home it's important Elijah is on his way here."

Rebekah turns the radio off and ignores the glare from Elena. " Nik what's wrong."

Klaus feels deja vu " You wouldn't believe me if I told you just come home it's important and involves you."

Rebekah looks at Elena who isn't even paying attention to her " But we are so close to getting the cure."

Klaus sees Katherine rolls her eyes at the mention of the cure, Elijah rub her back and Nadia put a hand on her leg. "Rebekah this is important you need to come home and if it makes you feel any better Katherine who you think has the cure is coming here."

" Nik hold on."

Rebekah breaks Elena's neck and stops the car switches places and head to Virginia " I'm on my way."

" See you soon little sister."

 **Xxx**

Klaus hangs up with Rebekah and turns to the others " Who is going to get Stefan?"

They all look at Caroline on the couch. Klaus sighs " I will call him."

Stefan just got a call from Damon saying he needs him to pick him up Elena and Rebekah just snapped his neck and stole his car. " Yes Klaus."

Klaus looks over at future Stefan who is talking with future Rebekah " I need you to come over to the mansion."

" So when I need you to come over to my house because Silas is loose you can your busy but now you want me to come over to your house for no reason I can't I'm busy. Elena and your sister have gone crazy in New York and stole Damon's car he needs me to pick him up."

Klaus sighs why can't dealing with future and past selves be easy. " I see sassy broody Stefan is out today and I will send someone to get him but I need you to come here."

" Sassy broody Stefan is always out when talking to you and isn't Caroline there why do you need me is she ok?"

Klaus looks down at Caroline on the couch. " She's fine just get over her."

" Let me talk to her."

Klaus getting another drink " She's busy critiquing my art if you need to know more you will have to come over."

 **Xxx**

Klaus hangs up before Stefan and say anything else. He looks at future Stefan " Why is every conversation with you a battle. Why can't people just do what I say?"

Katherine looks up from talking with Elijah and Nadia " You should spent some time with your future self you are not the easiest person to be around."

Klaus glares at her " Katerina."

"What are we going to do when Stefan sees Stefan."

Everyone looks around " I don't know."

 **Xxx**

" Where are you?"

Damon is on top of a bar named Billy's " Nice to hear from you to Klaus and why should I tell you?"

Klaus rubs his forehead this has been a long day for him " Because for once I am saving not just Caroline but everyone so tell me where you are so I can send someone to get you. I have Rebekah bringing Elena back and Elijah bringing Katerina here and Stefan will be here in a few minutes. So where are you?"

Damon is mad at Rebekah and Elena plus Klaus is not his favorite person. " And I'm just supposed to believe that you woke up today and just decided to save the day."

" It comes to my attention that you would all be lost with out me or better yet you would all die without me so where should I send the compelled guy to pick you up."

Damon rolls his eyes " Don't remind me that you started our sire line and I'm in New York a bar called Billy's."

" The guy will be leaving soon."

Klaus hangs up and looks at the group. " I need someone to go to the grill and compel someone to get Damon... I'll go Kol can't Rebekah's supposed to be in New York and anyone else would be suspicious and Matt would call someone."

Past Klaus vamps to the grill and picks a teenager and compels him to get in his car and drive to the bar Billy's in New York and pick up someone named Damon Salvatore.

 **Xxx**

Future Klaus, Caroline and Hope enter the police station " I hope I look ok."

Caroline looks down at her white shorts and brown tube top and Christian louboutin heels. She also has a diamond heart necklace, a infinity bracelet and her 39 carot Diamond wedding ring. Klaus leans down and whispers in her ear " I think you look like a queen."

Caroline smiles up at her husband and a police officer comes over to them " Miss Forbes are you here to see your mom."

Caroline is a little taken back " Yes."

The police officer leads them to Liz office then leaves Caroline stops in front of the door and takes a breath Klaus puts a hand on her bare shoulder " My love you can do this your the strongest person I have ever met."

Caroline kisses him " Thank you."

Hope holds her moms hand " You can do it mom I believe in you."

Caroline hugs her daughter. " I love you."

" I love you too mom."

Caroline takes another breath " Ok I can do this lets go."

Caroline knocks on the door.


	3. Sneak peek

I haven't forgotten about this story I'm working on the next chapter. I'm sorry it's taken so long. I've been busy with real life and other stories.

Heres a sneak peek:Stefan walks into the Mikaelson mansion while past Klaus gets everyone from the future in the library." You called me over here now where is she?"

At the same time Caroline awake " What happened?"

" What do you mean what happened?"

Caroline looks around and then looks at Klaus " Was that real?"

Klaus nods and Stefan looks between Caroline and Klaus " What is going on?"

Future Caroline, Klaus, Hope and Liz walk into the house, Past Klaus quickly snaps Stefan's neck so he doesn't the see anything. " Klaus why did you do that?"

"It isn't time yet?"

" It's all real."

Liz looks between Caroline and Caroline " What is going on?"

Past Caroline goes over to her mom " What are you doing here?"

Future Caroline looks at her mom " Mom it's me Caroline I'm from the future Klaus is my husband, Hope is our daughter."

Liz looks at her so confused. "How is this possible?"


End file.
